


七年之痒

by mellowsweet



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: “我会是你第一个男人，也会是你最后的男人。”Henrik重复道。约6,500字左右





	七年之痒

 

“Bye Henrik, 希望你今天过得开心。”

“Bye，今晚谢谢你们，我很开心。”

Henrik收起笑容，走下停车场。他拿出车钥匙打开了奔驰为他定制的黑色GT S，坐了进去。在自己的车里，他感到放松。

以前的他对跑车没什么兴趣，他是特斯拉的死忠粉丝，他热爱他的环保理念和未来质感，出一款买一款的那种。但是这几年，他疯狂地爱上了超跑，好像上了瘾，集邮一样地买了好几辆。其实平时根本没时间开，但是放在地库里，一字排开，摸一摸都觉得开心。

现在他的事业蒸蒸日上，凭借超级英雄系列电影和超高收视率电视剧，他已经成了广大少女们的新偶像。

“不能停止自己的脚步，我们要多拍，接下来的三年才都会是属于你的年。”他的经纪人一脸坚定地对他说。他的作品接连不断的推出，他也变成了娱乐圈“劳模”。

他满世界的飞，在新搭好的棚里闻着让人发晕的油漆味；脱光穿着紧身衣贴着无数传感器做动捕；拍飞车动作戏在地上摔着、打着滚；空闲时间不停地健身、看书、看剧本；为了减肥也为了增肌就没吃过甜食只能吃牛油果和蛋白；在镁光灯前嘴角翘起最完美的弧度，不能眨眼，再痛也不能眨眼。

他精疲力竭，却又沉溺其中。

他一直都很清楚自己要的是什么，当巨额片酬源源不断收入囊中之后他创建了自己的公司，投的几家初创公司在市场都有不俗的表现，维基百科上，他的名字后面又多了一个企业家的头衔。

收藏超跑，看着它们每年增值，自己又可以每天换着开，不仅是个稳赚不赔的生意，还能让他感到愉快，何乐而不为。

可是Tarjei不这么想，Tarjei非常不欣赏他乱花钱的行为。

“这辆已经比购入时涨了近一倍，”Henrik开心地拉着Tarjei，掀起车罩，给看他的红色599 SA Aperta。

“挺好的。”Tarjei满不在乎地说。

“Tarjei，你就不能开心点嘛？”Henrik叹了一口气：“我只是想告诉你我这不是在乱花钱，这也是收藏的一种，而且近年都在成倍的增值。”

“你知道的，我对于跑车和金钱毫无兴趣，我只在乎今天的蛋糕烤的好不好吃。”Tarjei说：“晚上那个酒会我也不是很想去，你自己去吧，我想在家陪Vivian。”

“Tarjei，你明明知道对方邀请的是我们一家，你，我，Vivian，我们一家。我们都这么就没回奥斯陆了，大家也是想念我们——”Henrik无奈地看着他。

“你也明明知道我们对于这种mingling毫无兴趣。”Tarjei看着他：“Vivian只想和她的爸爸们一起在家搭乐高，看冰雪奇缘，听故事。而不是出去吃着三四个小时的法餐还要赔笑。”

说完，Tarjei头也不回地走出了地库。

 

到家了，比预期的要早一些，但Vivian应该已经睡了。

Henrik趴在方向盘上，有些疲惫。

他没有喝酒，尽管对方拿出了90年的La Tâche招待他。

“Tarjei严禁我酒后驾车，我可得听话。”Henrik笑着拒绝了对方。

晚宴结束之后他第一时间赶回了家。

可是他完全不想从这里出来。一点都不想。

他只想趴在方向盘上安安静静地待会儿，一个人待会儿。

他很累，不知道从什么时候开始，他宁愿自己一个人待着也不想回家。

这一年来，经常和Tarjei发生争执。和他一样，Tarjei也成为了专业演员。他热爱文艺片，也很爱出演新导演的处女座，对于出演blockbuster毫无兴趣。他也很喜欢演戏剧，喜欢钻研表演理论。总之他热爱表演本身。

Skam结束一年后，他俩在伦敦相遇。那时Tarjei在皇家戏剧学院读书，Henrik去拍电影。顺理成章的，他们就这么恋爱了。克服了一切困难，地理上的，社会上的，家里的，公司里的，他们在恋爱第三年结婚了。他们代孕了Vivian，Vivian有着漂亮的蓝眼睛和金色的卷发，综合了他们俩最美的优点。

Henrik的事业也在这个时候蒸蒸日上。总有人需要牺牲，Tarjei选择了做那个“贤内助”。

他精挑细选自己每一部作品，除了剧本内容以外，拍摄地点也成了优先考虑。不能离开洛杉矶太久，超过三天他就回想回来了。

他开始写自己的剧本，但是他从来没有跟Henrik分享过他的创作内容。

也许有过一两次，当他兴致勃勃地要和Henrik讲述他今天的灵感时，Henrik要么不耐烦地推开他去洗澡，要么已经倒在床上呼呼大睡，连衣服都来不及脱。

所以他也就再也不说了。

现在Vivian六岁，他们结婚第七年，恋爱第十年。

这一年他们开始频繁地吵架，最严重地是他差点忘了Vivian生日那次。他的助理记得，给Vivian定了个礼物，以他的名义送了出去。

可是他忘了，忘得彻底。他的助理提醒他了，但他依然忘了。

当他回到家时，Tarjei安静地坐在黑暗中。

他打开灯，吓了一跳。

“宝贝，怎么了？怎么不睡觉？”他喝得有些醉了。

“你还记得今天是什么日子吗？”Tarjei问，他压低了声音，Henrik知道他不开心了。

“是我们的纪念日吗，对不起……”Henrik慌忙地说，他在Tarjei身边坐下，头有些痛。

“是Vivian的生日。”Tarjei说，他松绿色的眼睛里写满了愤怒。

“天啊！”Henrik这才想起来，他捶着自己的头：“天啊，天啊！天啊！”

“Vivian一直在问，我的Henrik pappa呢？她问我最近很少看见你是不是我们吵架了，她好害怕，她怕自己做错了什么惹你不开心了。”说着，Tarjei的音调高了起来，他气愤极了：“我本来不想跟你说这些，我理解你，知道你为了我们也付出了很多，你忘了我的生日就算了，不记得我们的纪念日也就算了，现在连女儿的生日都不记得了，你的工作已经比我们所有人都重要了，Henrik，你还需要这个家吗？你还需要我们吗？”

他从未见过这样的Tarjei，他的Tarjei总是甜甜地对他撒娇，就算有脾气也是来得快去得也快一哄就好。

“回答我，Henrik。”Tarjei看着他：“告诉我，你怎么想的。”

“我爱你，我不能没有你。”Henrik抱住他：“我把手头的工作忙完了，我们就回奥斯陆呆一段时间好吗，让我们好好休息一段时间……”

 

半年后，Henrik终于拍完了所有的戏，带着Tarjei和Vivian回到了奥斯陆。

没有保镖，没有经纪人，没有助理，只有他们一家三口。

可是，戏是没有在拍了，工作却不能停止。

他每天还是要看很多材料，要去许多公司开会，去评估他们的项目。

Henrik不允许自己停下来，他内心始终不安着，他不知道自己还能红多久，这圈子里太多可怕的先例了，这一刻你还是全世界的甜心，下一秒你就会被全世界唾弃。

他必须要为自己留好后路。

他在奥斯陆也购入了几辆超跑，每天换着开。

Tarjei很不开心，但他什么也没说。

Henrik可以察觉到他的情绪，但他也什么都没说。

 

不知从哪一刻开始，他们停止了深层次交流。

虽然表面上，他们依然很恩爱，Vivian尤其地开心，两个爸爸，她都爱。

可是Henrik知道，他们之间的缝隙越来越大，越来越深，他们回不到过去了。

 

深吸一口气，Henrik起身，他锁上车，走进家门。

深吸一口气，他挤出一个笑容：“宝贝，我回来了。”

 

Tarjei出来迎接他，在他唇上印了个吻。

“我先去洗澡。”他说。

Tarjei点点头。

 

等他洗澡出来时，Tarjei已经躺下了，他光裸的肩颈露在外面，很是性感。

他们也很久没有做爱了，Henrik想。

他脱下自己的浴袍，拉开被子，吻着Tarjei的锁骨。

Tarjei转身看着他，坐了起来。

“我看见你在车里发呆，”Tarjei说：“你一个人在车里呆了二十分钟。”

“啊，对，我，我在跟洛杉矶打电话，有个项目——”Henrik局促地说，他没料到Tarjei看见了他。

“Henrik，我们分开一段时间吧。”Tarjei轻声说：“我知道你累了。”

Tarjei关掉自己这边的床头灯，不再说话。

Henrik感觉自己像是没有了水的鱼，刚被人钓起，他拼命喘息，却没有氧气。

 

第二天，Henrik一个人飞回了洛杉矶。

第三天，整个互联网都是他们要离婚的传闻。

各种各样的“可靠消息”，言之凿凿地描述着他俩的分手原因，有人说是Henrik睡了超模，有人说是Tarjei出轨，有人说是性生活不和谐Henrik不举，有人说是Henrik想要open marriage但Tarjei不同意……人们把他们分别和别人看似亲密的照片找了出来，捕风捉影地解读着画面以外的故事。

这些言论叽叽喳喳地传到Hernik耳朵里，连Henrik自己都要相信他们可能是因为这些才分开的，他想为这些绘声绘色的故事鼓起掌来。

 

第四天，他醉醺醺地回到家里，倒在床上，这样睡到了天亮。

第五天，他清醒地回到家里，家里那么安静。他打开Vivian的房间，每一处都是他和Tarjei亲手为他们的小公主装饰的。

他坐在地毯上，盯着床头他和Tarjei的合照。

那是他们婚礼上的照片，Tarjei才22岁，他柔软的卷发像阳光一样耀眼。他的眼神写满了爱意，那双灵动的眸子深情地望着他。

“你是我第一个男人，也是我最后的男人。”Tarjei在他怀里害羞地说。

他们的新婚之夜是那么完美，Henrik觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人。

Tarjei在他身下喘息着，他的眼角情不自禁地滴下喜悦的泪水。

“我会是你第一个男人，也会是你最后的男人。”Henrik重复道。

他低头吻着他的双唇，吸吮着他的舌头，撞击着他的身体，那一刻，他的整个灵魂都是属于他的。

那一刻，他确信他们只属于彼此。

 

第六天，在Herman的Instagram上看到了他和Tarjei的合照。Vivian骑在Herman脖子上，拉着Tarjei的手。他惊讶地差点摔了手机。Herman，他们很久没联系了，连赞都不怎么点了。他太惊讶了，他看着照片，放大看着Tarjei的脸，Tarjei的表情是那么轻松，他从惊讶变成愤怒，然后他就砸了手机。

第七天，全世界都在说是Tarjei出轨了Herman。狗仔拍到Henrik黑着脸从星巴克里出来的照片。网民们开展了新一轮看图说话。

这一个月，全球都在关注他们之间的消息，狗仔恨不得扒在他们的窗台不下来。

再一次，Henrik在派对上喝多了。这是某个网红名媛的夜店派对，充斥着各名流富豪。

Henrik喝的太多，音乐吵得他头疼。他站都站不稳。

其实他没必要在这种场合喝太多。但他像赌气似的跟某个流行音乐小天王开始对瓶吹，一群人就在旁边瞎起哄拱他们继续喝。

他觉得自己要吐了的，跌跌撞撞地挤开人潮向洗手间走去。

他扒在马桶上，把胆汁都要呕出来。

吐着吐着他就哭了，如果这时候Tarjei在，Tarjei一定不会让他喝这么多，Tarjei会帮他揉着他的胃，带他回家。他会靠在他的肩膀上，听他讲Vivian今日份的可爱。

他想Tarjei，他想Vivian。

他不喜欢自己king size的床是空的，他不想上面都没有Tarjei的气息。

他想念Tarjei骑在他身上，勾着他的脖子，和他接吻时的鼻息。

他想念Tarjei吃着他做的蛋糕时开心的表情。

他都好久好久没有亲自为Tarjei下厨了，久到他都不记得上次是什么时候，可能是一年前，也可能是两年前。

他哭得厉害，他心疼Tarjei，生气自己是个大混蛋，把Tarjei推的越来越远。

 

他边哭边吐的照片再一次登上了头条。

人们开始跑到Herman的ig下大骂起来，Tarjei没有社交账号，躲过一劫。

“喂。”Tarjei的声音在电话那头响起。

他有些紧张。

“喂，你最近还好吗？”他说。

“不错，”Tarjei说，Vivian在他旁边大笑着。

“你和Herman……”Henrik小心翼翼地问：“你们……”

“你这么久没打个电话，打过来就是为了这种无聊的事？”Tarjei生气地说，Vivian好像被吓到了，Henrik听到那边一阵噪音，等他再听清Tarjei的声音时，Vivian似乎已经不在他身边了。

“对不起，我不是……我很想你和Vivian，我没有要怀疑你的意思，我只是——”他语无伦次地说。

“你的粉丝们把Herman全家都骂了一遍，”Tarjei叹了口气：“我和他完全没有任何事情，我在和Vivian逛街的时候遇见他和他儿子Chris，他儿子和Vivian差不多大，特别喜欢Vivian，所以我们最近见面比较多。你能不能要你的粉丝克制点？”

“好，好的，我去写个声明。”Henrik说，他听到Tarjei的解释，心里一阵窃喜。

“还有什么事情吗？”Tarjei问。

“我想你。”Henrik小声说，声音里满是委屈。

“Vivian也想你。”Tarjei说。

“我想她，我很想她，但是我更想你！”Henrik说：“我想你，求你了，回到我身边吧……”

“Henrik，我们还是再冷静一段时间比较好，”Tarjei镇静地说：“你还是需要把你的生活梳理好，而我，我也需要一些时间再去调整我自己。”

“好吧……那我们能每天视频吗，就像以前我去拍戏了一样……”Henrik委屈地说：“我真的很想念你们。”

“好吧，可以。”Tarjei同意了：“但你真的要去澄清一下。”

“好！好的！我这就去写推特，我可以写我们没有分开吗？”Henrik欣喜若狂地打开电脑。

“可以，可以，随便你怎么写，我先挂了，Vivian哭了。”说着Tarjei挂了电话。

 

> “感谢大家对我和Tarjei的关心，我们很好。也请爱我们的粉丝停止伤害其他无辜人士。网络暴力就在你我身边，它是无形的恶魔，让我们一起对它说不。 #NoCyberbullying”

于是人们又一窝蜂跑去给Herman道歉，也有人阴谋论说这是Tarjei和Henrik离婚协议的一部分。

Henrik不想去理会了。

 

他飞了奥斯陆好几次，但是Tarjei拒绝见他。

于是他回到美国，他决定重新做时间管理。

他决定不拍戏的时候每天一定要保证至少两个小时的时间跟Tarjei和Vivian视频。每天两个小时来看行研。

三个小时看剧本，

两个小时运动。

六个小时睡觉。

拍戏的时候，也要保证有一小时的视频时间。

每天一定要雷打不动的和Tarjei说晚安，就算他们之间有9小时的时差，他一定会在Tarjei睡前和他道晚安，隔空送上一个吻。

他开始关心Tarjei的剧本创作，关心Vivian用小奶音和他分享的每个故事。

听见Tarjei的声音，他便觉得安心。

可是当他问起他们什么时候才能再在一起时，Tarjei总说，再等等，再等等，你我都还需要时间。

 

不知不觉，半年过去了。

圣诞节、新年，他都在工作中度过。虽然他的生活此刻只剩下工作了，但是他不能停止思念Tarjei，这时间再久一些的话，他怕是要疯了。

Tarjei和Vivian和他们双方的父母一起去度假了。

双方父母似乎没察觉到他们之间的问题，或者说，Tarjei处理的很好。

Henrik非常想念Tarjei，想念到他自渎时脑子里都是Tarjei潮红的面颊，握着他阴茎的细长手指，舔着他龟头的柔软舌头——

射精那一刻，他眼前是Tarjei高潮的脸。

射精之后，他觉得空虚。房间里只有他和一地纸巾。

这该死的空虚。

 

“奥斯卡你去吗，”Henrik问，他看着画面中的Tarjei，他正哄Vivian睡觉。

“去吧，应该会去。我已经收到邀请函了。我还在协调时间，有个戏那会儿要开机。如果我去不了，可能会换人。但是我会尽力协调。”Tarjei坐回镜头前，看着他。

“你都没跟我说……”Henrik觉得委屈：“以前不管发生什么事，你都会第一时间跟我说……”

“跟你说也没用啊。”Tarjei不以为意。

Henrik被这句话刺伤了。他的Tarjei，曾经不管发生什么都会先告诉他，就算他不一定帮得上忙。

现在他看起来，似乎不需要他了。

“如果你能去，那我们能一起走红毯吗。”半晌，Henrik紧张地问。

“如果我去的话，那可以。”Tarjei说。

“那我祈祷你一定会去。”Henrik笑了起来，他交叉着食指：“亲爱的上帝，请让Tarjei Sandvik Moe顺利接受奥斯卡的邀请。”

“又犯傻。”Tarjei翻了个白眼。

“天啊！”Henrik高兴地跳起来：“我想念你的白眼！太想念了！你都好久没有冲我翻白眼了！”

“瞧你那傻样儿……”Tarjei也笑了起来。

 

奥斯卡，奥斯卡。

Henrik从影以来只拿过一次最佳男配角的提名，但这丝毫不影响他的人气，要知道很多人连提名都没有。

Tarjei提名过一次男主角，最后那部电影拿到了最佳影片。作为一个北欧人，这个提名已经是足够写进历史。

但Tarjei并没有在意，他是威尼斯、圣丹斯的常客。

今年的奥斯卡，Henrik参演的某个超级英雄电影有一些边边角角的提名，最佳音效、最佳视效什么的。作为全球最吸睛的同性夫夫，他们这次的工作就是恩爱地出现在红毯上就够了。

没什么难度。

 

可Henrik依然很紧张。比提名那次紧张多了。

Tarjei那边的问题已经协调好，他答应提前一周飞回来，以便他和Vivian调整时差。

此时此刻，他正在arrival局促地等着Tarjei和Vivian的。

他乔装打扮了一番，但是他手里那一大捆玫瑰——至少得有99只——太过醒目，直接把他暴露了。

有迷妹凑上来要签名，他礼貌地拒绝了。

又一波旅客走了出来，他盯着人潮，生怕错过。

但他自然不会错过。

Tarjei牵着Vivian的手，拉着箱子。

Tarjei在他眼里发着光。

这熟悉的感觉又回来了。

Henrik觉得自己激动得要哭了。

“Pappa！！！”Vivian一眼认出他，朝他扑来，抱着他的腿不撒手。他想弯腰抱起Vivian但是手里这捧花——

“给我吧，你个傻子。”Tarjei无奈地说。

Henrik傻笑地看着他，把玫瑰送进他怀里。

“我想你，我好想你，我想吻你。”

Henrik抱起Vivian，看着Tarjei，没等Tarjei理会，他便侧头吻上了Tarjei的唇。

“花，真的很沉……”Tarjei一边和他接吻一边说。

 

Henrik没有开跑车，而是开着他最早的一辆白色特斯拉。

那是他和Tarjei结婚时一起买的。

开了一年就放在车库里积灰了，因为有了Vivian，他们换了SUV开。

他陆陆续续地买了很多车，也卖了很多。但是这辆，始终都在。

 

他打开车门，将Vivian固定在儿童座椅上，把花放在她旁边。又牵着Tarjei的手，帮他打开副驾的门。

“我决定再也不要和你分开了。”Henrik说。

Tarjei微笑着坐上车。

 

回家之后，Tarjei还是要和他分房睡。

“我还没准备好。”Tarjei说：“而且我们有时差，我要调时差。”

Henrik只得沮丧地抱着被子回屋。

 

终于到了奥斯卡这天。

他如愿以偿地牵到了Tarjei的手。

他们在柯达剧院门口下车时，闪光灯和尖叫声简直要把整个街震翻。

 

Tarjei和他表演着恩爱的couple。

他牵着他的手，却觉得他的心依然还在远处。

After party上，他又放肆自己多喝了点酒。但是这种场合，喝多了那会就是丑闻了。于是他就把自己灌到了那种会忍不住要傻笑的程度。他知道有Tarjei在身边，Tarjei不会放任自己喝太多。

果然Tarjei在他第五次拿起酒杯的时候恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“我想你，”Henrik凑到Tarjei耳边说：“我想你，我现在很horny，我们都半年没有做爱了……”

“你声音小点！”Tarjei慌忙地看着四周。

“我不要小声，我要让他们都知道我有多爱你！”

Henrik忽然放下酒杯，单膝跪在Tarjei面前。

“我的天……”Tarjei羞耻地捂住了自己的脸。

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你！”Henrik双手握着他的手，亲吻他的手背。

Tarjei觉得丢脸，又觉得有点甜。

但他从指缝中看见周围的巨星们都看着他们，他还是觉得，更多的是丢脸。

这个Henrik，吃准了这种场合，他不能发脾气。

这个Henrik，真是让他没办法。

 

保镖开车送他们回去。Tarjei摇下车窗，让夜风进来。

Henrik牵着他的手不放，死活不放。这么多年他终于找到了制服Tarjei最佳的方法，那就是死缠烂打。他不愿意放手，甚至连去洗手间都要拉着他的手，他怕他又溜掉了，他怕他又生他的气大半年不愿意见他，他怕他跟别人跑了，他这么好，他可舍不得让给别人。

“Tarjei，我头疼。”Henrik躺在Tarjei的腿上，捏着他的手，撒娇道。

“活该你喝这么多。”Tarjei没好气的说。

“Tarjei，我错了，我真的错了。”Henrik说。

“你知道就好。”

“以后你不愿意我买车我就不买，以后我再也不会忘记Vivian的生日，也不会忘记你的生日，更不会忘记我们的纪念日，我发誓。以后你要做什么我也都全力支持你，我不会再那么自私……”Henrik举起手攥起拳：“我发誓！不然就一辈子阳痿！”

“……”Tarjei看见正在开车的保镖嘴角抽搐，忍着笑。

“我们和好好不好，不要离开我好不好。”Henrik有点困了，酒精，酒精是个好东西。

“我不要跟醉鬼讲话。”Tarjei小声说：“等你醒了再说。”

“我不要，我没有醉！”

“你讲话都大舌头了还没醉？”Tarjei忍不住提高了嗓门。

“那，我也知道自己在干什么！”Henrik抬起身子，双手捧住Tarjei的脸：“对不起，对不起，我真的很混蛋。”

他的蓝眼睛在月色下闪烁着。

“对不起，我这么混蛋……”

他哽咽着，吻住Tarjei的唇。

 

第二天等他酒醒了之后，Tarjei就对他下了禁酒令。

但他知道Tarjei已经没在生他的气了，不喝酒就不喝酒，只要Tarjei在他身边，一切都好说。

 

Henrik起草以下条款，由Vivian执笔，她歪歪扭扭地字写着：

**Henrik & Tarjei约定**

  1. 不可以分床睡
  2. 有问题必须要当天解决，不可以不说
  3. 不可以一个人在车里呆太久
  4. 不可以一个人在奥斯陆待太久
  5. 不可以不跟对方说就带Vivian跟别的孩子玩
  6. Henrik每周一定要亲自下厨一次
  7. Tarjei不可以踢Henrik下床
  8. 永远都是彼此的爱人，和 **最好的朋友**



 

“……”Tarjei看着条约嘟囔道：“你怎么能让Vivian写这些内容啊，她还小呢！”

“我不管，反正她不懂。你快点在下面签字。我都签好了。”Henrik把笔塞到Tarjei手里。

“明明我才是比较小的那个，但我怎么觉得我比你成熟的多？”Tarjei无奈地签下了自己的名字。

Henrik举起Tarjei签好的纸，在他的签名上亲了一口。

 

他们的七年之痒就这么过去了。没有撒狗血，也没有过多不必要的吵闹。

Henrik在完成手头的工作之后也开始认真地挑起剧本，Tarjei也不再只为了他和Vivian而放弃自己热爱的事业。他们就这么在日常生活中磨合着，继续摸索着。和所有人的日子一样，并不戏剧化。

他们就这么一步一个脚印走下去，偶尔Henrik想起他们的七年之痒，他觉得好笑，又感激。感激那段日子让他确信他不能没有Tarjei。

结婚那天，他给他戴上戒指那一刻，他确定自己没有爱错人。

现在，他更坚定地相信他们可以携手共度余生。

永远都是彼此最好的朋友，和最爱的人。

 

**Fin**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
